


And the World is Closing Doors

by Eloquy



Series: Moby series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquy/pseuds/Eloquy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It has come to my attention to you have been ah,… harboring my brother in your flat.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the World is Closing Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Second one in the "Moby series". Un-betaed.
> 
> I don't own anything, I'm merely using those characters as a creative punching-ball.

“Boss?”

 

Lestrade looked up from the file he was inspecting.

“Yeah, Sally?”

 

“Someone here to see you…” She shuffled slightly on the threshold, uncomfortable. Lestrade caught a glimpse of a tall man, hovering just behind his subordinate, and right after that, a command.

“Thank you, Sergeant. I will take it from there.”

 

Oh, not just a “someone”, then, thought Lestrade. He straightened on his chair as the man made his way purposefully into the office, closing the door behind him.

“Inspector”. Cold, detached voice. Exuding power and confidence.

 

Lestrade considered getting up, but something about the tone and the way the last word had been uttered made him realize that it was probably as far as the formalities would go. The man obviously knew who he was, and he, clearly, had no need to know who the man was.

 

He lay down the file and shifted forward. “How can I help you?”

 

Piercing eyes considered him for a moment, judging, evaluating.

“It has come to my attention to you have been ah,… harboring my brother in your flat.”

 

Oh. Brother, then. Another thing he didn’t know.

“I have, yes.”

 

“May I ask why?” Inquisitive. Demanding.

 

“He seems to like my couch.”

 

The ghost of a sigh. “My brother is not…”

 

“I know. But I don’t use my couch.”

 

Acceptance. Gratitude. Blessing.


End file.
